


Listen: A Baby Hunt Drabble

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [12]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Quick drabble for the prompt "listen"





	Listen: A Baby Hunt Drabble

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Thomas squeezed Alex’s hand as he brought it to his lips. “I love you so much.”

Alex beamed, as they listened to the sound of their baby’s heartbeat for the first time. The soft flutter, the tiny blips on the screen, it was a moment Alex had never thought could so drastically change her life. Alex closed her eyes, letting the tears in them stream silently down her face as she let her baby’s heartbeat overwhelm every part of her. 

Thomas knelt beside Alex’s stomach, brushing his lips against her exposed skin. “And, I love you too, my amazing child.” He closed his eyes, memorizing that perfect sound–the one he’d spend a lifetime protecting.


End file.
